Kommátia Protoú
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Siglo XVIII, la generación de la orden de oro tiene sus propias rencillas, amores, amistades, historias que se tocan unas con otras y que al final son parte de un todo, como un gran lienzo… (Viñetas)
1. I Coraje o talento

**KOMMÁTIA PROTOÚ**

(gr. pedazos antes)

Recordad que el secreto de la felicidad está en la libertad, y el secreto de la libertad, en el coraje.

Tucídides.

.

.

Para IGR, inagotable fuente de inspiración.

.

.

.

**I. CORAJE O TALENTO** (Aries)

**SIDE A**

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time,  
Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love,  
God speed your love to me._

_Unchained melody, _Righteous Brothers.

* * *

Shion, el Arconte de Aries, estaba concentrado contemplando el escudo que tenía en el piso: un verdadero reto a su talento… estaba hecho trizas, cuando aceptó arreglarlo de manera "rápida", cómo siempre con Dohko todo era rápido y expedito, no se imaginó que las condiciones del condenado escudo serían esas… se trataba en efecto de uno de los escudos de la armadura sagrada de Libra.

—Maldita sea Dohko, espero que sirvas de remo para Caronte… —rezongó bastante cabreado.

Y es que de haber sabido que todas aquellas palabras halagüeñas hacia su gran talento, eficacia y conocimiento milenario, eran un anzuelo para que le ayudara… ¡Por supuesto que no lo hubiese hecho! ¡Faltaba más! Si apenas unos días atrás, habían estado discutiendo, para variar, y Dohko acabó llamándolo "duende"… cuando escuchó esas sucias, asquerosas, pestilentes y podridas palabras de burla dirigidas hacia su raza, sintió que el coraje le consumía…

Arrojó las herramientas celestes y dejó en el mismo lugar el polvo estelar.

—Ni hablar… repararé antes lo que tengo pendiente, y si me queda tiempo… este plato roto —se dijo a sí mismo, muy convencido de ello, es más, estaba gozando de aquella mezquindad.

Quería a Dohko, mucho… mucho era poco… pero a veces odiaba su forma de ser, detestaba su prisa para todo, estaba harto de su arrogancia y terquedad.

Así que sin más, se entregó a la loable labor de reparar una de las dos armaduras de plata que tenía en espera, y seguía dándole vueltas a su molestia con el Arconte de Libra, a su _parabatai_.

Sus dedos se deslizaban con gracia por las armaduras, su cosmos incendiado detectaba la materia prima, la esencia de los portadores que llevaban aquellos ropajes, prácticamente sanaba las estrellas que protegían las corazas… le relajaba eso… reparar… aunque no pudiese reparar a su propia persona.

Y es que llegó a la conclusión de que Dohko le fastidiaba tanto como le quería, ¿para qué negarlo? Lo quería más allá de lo que se quiere a un _frater_, por eso le herían sus palabras…

Y es que los lemurianos… sólo se enamoran una sola vez en la vida, una vez para siempre… el problema era que si se enamoraban de un humano…

Estaba demasiado embebido en lo que hacía como para darse cuenta de que el mismísimo protagonista de su coraje y talentos… había entrado clandestinamente al templo del carnero, llegó por su espalda, hábilmente le quitó incluso de la mano el cincel de Hefestos…

—Demonios, Dohko… hazme el favor de anunciarte cuando entres, esto no es una tienda de conveniencia —le reclamó fastidiado.

—Me anuncié pero estabas concentrado… —se disculpó, aunque seguramente mentía—, tienes muchos pendientes, ¿no?

—Algunos…

El chino se agachó, en cuclillas, hasta estar a la altura de Shion, tragó saliva, luego suspiró, jugueteó con el cincel en la mano.

—Discúlpame… no quise llamarte…

—Déjalo, no lo repitas…

—Parece mentira, un par de días molestos y yo ya no me aguanto solo… me tienes la cuerda muy tirante Shion… —confesó con desembarazo.

El lemuriano se volvió hacia él, los ojos violáceos sorprendidos de su sinceridad arrojadiza, los espejos claros de su corazón, no podía evitar caer ante semejantes arrebatos, y no sabía si Dohko era consciente de ello o no, pero caía… en picada.

Los ojos verdes del chino le sonreían con timidez, le devolvió el cincel, lo dejó en sus manos, no sin antes acariciarle, breve, le sonrió y se inclinó hacia su frente, un simple beso, una brisa primaveral.

Si un lemuriano se enamoraba de un humano… estaba condenado, pues los lemurianos sólo amaban una vez en sus muchas edades, al morir su compañero humano, normalmente eran llamados de regreso entre los suyos, para tener algún compañero y perpetuar su raza… aunque ya no pudiesen amar… la condena era doble: la separación y luego la soledad.

En silencio alargó la mano para jalar el escudo, dejó de lado la armadura y se concentró en el escudo, no dijo nada, sólo lo hizo.

Dohko le observaba trabajar concentrado, callado, sentado a su lado, la estampa era bella: la de ellos dos sentados lado a lado, en las baldosas del templo del carnero… Shion no lo sabía, pero precisamente ese escudo que estaba reparando, más adelante le salvaría la vida… tal vez su talento iba más allá de lo imaginable, tal vez su talento venía desde el fondo de su corazón…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Nothing to kill or die for_  
_And no religion too_  
_Imagine all the people_  
_Living life in peace_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_  
_But I'm not the only one_  
_I hope someday you will join us_  
_And the world will be as one._

_Imagine, _John Lennon.


	2. II Extraña

**II. EXTRAÑA** (Tauro)

**SIDE A**

_Then you begin to make it better  
And any time you feel the pain  
Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Hey Jude  
Don't let me down_

_Hey Jude, _Beatles.

* * *

Selinsa era una chica extraña, como extraños eran todos los que moraban el templo del Gran Toro Sagrado, como extraña era su aprehensión por uno de ellos: Teneo.

Desde que eran unos críos le gustaba estarlo fastidiando, Teneo era paciente con ella, pero había momentos en los cuales su infinita paciencia se agotaba y acababa farfullando, imposibilitado para contestarle a golpes, como lo hubiese hecho si se tratara de un varón, acababa aceptando que aquella chica flacucha, como un espagueti, un día sería su compañera de armas, por ende… hacía de tripas corazón y la aguantaba cuando se la llegaba a encontrar.

Teneo nunca se consideró a sí mismo lo suficientemente sabio, ni lo suficientemente audaz… es más, tampoco se consideraba poderoso, habilidoso sí, para correr, para saltar, para pillar desprevenidos a los demás, pero no le llegaba a los talones a Aldebarán, a Hasgardo.

—¿Por qué dudas? —a voz de cuello gritó Hasgardo en medio del entrenamiento.

El joven se llevó la mano a la cabeza, acariciando su propio cabello lacio, atado en una coleta, era lo que hacía cuando se sentía pillado por sorpresa: recorrer un camino de suavidad entre sus cabellos.

—Lo siento.

—No me sirven las disculpas, me sirve que te concentres y que no dudes…

—Lo… intentaré…

—¡Bah! Tampoco me sirven los intentos —comentó Hasgardo haciendo un gesto con la mano, por supuesto Selinsa rio a carcajadas ante ese comentario, para humillación de Teneo—. Un descanso y continuaremos, y espero que esta vez… dejes de dudar…

—De acuerdo —contestó más animado el joven.

Unos días después, cuando le habían dado la noticia de que su compañera partía a una misión entre sus compañeras _kòres_, Teneo pulía el yelmo de Tauro, con cuidado, con mimo casi.

—Oye, vas a hacer un agujero en la capa de oro si sigues sobando eso… —bromeó la chica.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —Bajó la vista un tanto distraído hacia la pieza de oro entre sus brazos—, por supuesto que no.

—Ya te desharás de mí, por un rato… —comentó a través de la máscara de Artemisa.

—Nunca me ha interesado deshacerme de ti.

—Más te vale.

Ambos acabaron riendo de esa pequeña broma, antes de que ella diera la vuelta, se volvió un breve instante hacia su compañero.

—Oye… desearía que no alcanzaras nunca a Aldebarán —le soltó de golpe.

—¿Otra de tus bromas? —el joven arqueó una ceja.

—No… lo desearía porque… los que toman ese nombre parecen no correr con buena suerte… desaparecen—susurró, no le dio tiempo de contestar nada más, se fue dejándole con mil interrogantes dibujadas en el rostro.

Seis años habían pasado desde que la Guerra Santa les había pasado por encima, con su muerte infranqueable, con su negrura, con todo aquel dolor que pesaba sobre ellos, que los marcaba y que sin duda se apoderaba de lo que les quedaba de esperanza para volverla contra ellos… cuando miraban atrás y contemplaban la devastación… por supuesto que maldecían los designios de las Moiras, tantos rostros que ahora ya no estaban… y aunque se encontraba esperanzado y se concentraba en ayudar a Shion a levantar de nuevo el Santuario, no podía evitar dudar un poco y sentirse nervioso…

Se incorporó en la cama, estiró los dedos para tocar la caja de la armadura de Tauro, ahora de su propiedad, a veces lo hacía porque sentía que Hasgardo, o una parte de él, habitaba aún en ella… y se sentía acompañado.

—Despertaste muy temprano —musitó una voz somnolienta, después, el brazo femenino le rodeó por el pecho, se acurrucó a su lado cómodamente—, ¿sueños raros otra vez?

—No, sólo… me desperté…

—A veces desearía que no alcanzaras a Aldebarán… porque desaparecerás… —dijo Selinsa, con los ojos cerrados, adherida al cuerpo atlético de aquel hombre, en simbiosis—, un día desaparecerás primero de mi cama… y luego de este mundo… siempre quise evitarlo… pero creo que no lo logré, de todos modos vas a abrazar tu destino…

Teneo sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza, no le dijo nada, se conformó con abrazarse a ella, apretarse, refugiarse, buscando en sus brazos, en su cuerpo, la tibieza y la pertenencia… esa niña, ahora mujer, siempre había tenido una forma muy extraña de llamar su atención…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Mirrors on the ceilling, the pink champaign on ice_  
_And she said we are all just prisoners here of our own device_  
_In the masters chambers they're gathered for the feast_  
_They stab it with their steely knifes but they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was runnin' for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back to the place I was before_

_Hotel California,_ The Eagles.


	3. III Eminente

**III. EMINENTE **(Géminis)

**SIDE A**

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
_I see my red door and it has been painted black_  
_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_  
_It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_  
_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_  
_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_  
_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

_Paint it black, _The Rolling Stones.

* * *

Cuando eran niños, Aspros siempre gustaba de ser el centro de atención, de una forma natural, como cualquier niño, los críos siempre buscan sobresalir, la eminencia no tenía nada de malo… ¿O sí? El problema era que básicamente, dentro de su inocencia, pasaba por encima de Defteros, a discreción, con una gran sonrisa y alegando siempre protegerle, ser buen hermano y buen ciudadano… desde pequeño ya merecía un reconocimiento a sus grandes aptitudes teatrales…

La situación no cambió mientras crecieron, aunque es verdad que Aspros siempre fue en buen mozo, disciplinado y avezado en cuanto a su aprendizaje y entrenamiento, había algo raro en él, en ambos… era como luz y oscuridad contenidas en los dos, mezcladas, sin división…

¿Por qué Defteros no se oponía a él? ¿Por cariño? ¿Respeto? ¿O era esa su manera de sobresalir? ¿Siendo el… segundo?

A veces se preguntaba eso el mayor de los dos: Aspros. Suspiraba cuando ese pensamiento le asaltaba y prefería continuar con la vida… como si nada.

¿Por qué ellos no podían ser como cualquier par de hermanos de los que había en el refugio? Ilias y Sísifo, Sage y Hakurei… todos parecían tan… normales…

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! —farfulló, no tenía caso, había veces en las que pensar hacía daño, como en ese momento.

Cuando observó sus manos, se dio cuenta de que no eran ya las manos de un chiquillo, sino las de un hombre… se dio cuenta, también, de que no estaba en un mundo terrenal sino en una dimensión diferente… deambulando, flotando a la deriva y únicamente acompañado por sus pensamientos…

—Menuda compañía, lo que siempre deseé… —ironizó, y si la memoria y sus recuerdos, un poco licuados, no le fallaban, Defteros había… ¿Muerto?...

Muerto…

Su hermano… muerto…

—Y al final, el muy cabroncillo, ha brillado más que yo… sacrificándose en pos de la justicia —filosofó con un mohín de amargura.

De sus pensamientos sólo le sacó algo que brillaba… ¿Brillaba?, en un punto en ese agujero de espacio y tiempo… eran dos…

Cuando Aspros se acercó hasta aquello que llamó su atención se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba ahí flotando…

¡Shion y Dohko!

—Como dos hojuelas en la leche… pero si debo estar de suerte —satirizó y se acercó hasta ellos.

Los contempló un instante, estaban inconscientes…

Si Yōma, pensaba que se había salido con la suya enviando a aquellos dos a flotar en las dimensiones para desaparecer al futuro _Strategos_, estaba muy equivocado… no se iba a salir con la suya así tan campante… hasta él mismo sabía que sin Shion en el futuro… todo iba a ser un caos...

Sin Shion en el futuro… ¿Habría distinción para la casa de Géminis? ¿Brillarían? Porque las estrellas eran muy claras… y alguna vez, tiempo atrás, había escuchado a Sage decirle a Sísifo que el tiempo del dominio de los guardianes del Agua Sagrada, de los nacidos bajo el elemento agua, llegaba a su fin y era el turno de los guardianes del Fuego de Prometeo, los de elemento fuego… pero que había eminencia en el futuro, por parte de los guardianes del Aliento Vital, los nacidos en el elemento aire… como los Géminis…

Si Shion no sobrevivía…

Negó con la cabeza, se apresuró para llevarse a esos dos que alegremente flotaban como barcos en altamar, decidió sacarlos de ahí… decidió también, que era momento de darle una lección al imbécil de Yōma…

De una u otra forma él siempre brillaba… siempre… hasta en las malas… ¿Qué tenía de malo querer sobresalir…?

Finalmente también sobresalían aquellos malvados que se "convertían" piadosamente al lado justo… ¿no?...

* * *

**SIDE B**

_We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone  
Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
All in all it's just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

_Another brick in the wall, _Pink Floyd.


	4. IV Plegado

**IV. PLEGADO **

(Cáncer)

**SIDE A**

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith  
And I was round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you_

_Sympathy for the devil, _Rolling Stones.

* * *

"_No es competencia para ti_", le había lanzado el joven italiano, sarcástico, como siempre, a su bello acompañante, aquella vez, años atrás en una misión, cuando se enfrentaban a un caballero negro, "_otro ejemplar bonito pero del lado equivocado_", recapacitó, lo hizo para su adentros porque si le soltaba otra de sus guarradas… Albafica era completamente capaz de romperle la cara…

Ya había demostrado que no sentía empacho en ser audaz y bastante eficiente en contra de los enemigos, y en contra de uno que otro pasado de listo como él… ¿Dónde había aprendido pugilato? Eso no lo sabía, pero lo había aprendido y muy bien… Manigoldo se fue del templo de los peces con un ojo casi cerrado por "apreciar sus rosas… y su culo" una vez.

Y es que no había nada más entretenido que calentarle las bolas a Albafica, por ser el niño majo y bien portado.

La primera vez que lo vio, siendo todavía un niño, estaba escondido tras modestas prendas, solitario, como también el Arconte de Piscis: Lugonis Brattahlid, ambos eran una especie de ermitaños de rostros encantadores.

—¿Por qué siempre están solos? —señaló Manigoldo hacia dónde se encontraban el Arconte y su joven pupilo.

—Porque han abrazado la soledad en pos de la justicia… —respondió Sage con su peculiar tranquilidad.

—No entiendo qué coño significa eso —alegó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

—De cada diez palabras que pronuncias al menos seis son palabras altisonantes… —le reprendió el antiguo Arconte de Cáncer, apenas tendría unos cinco meses desde que llegó al Santuario—, algún día lo entenderás, y mientras tanto, no vayas a fastidiarles, te aseguro que si intentas algo estúpido me enteraré…

—¿Y cómo? —pronunció arrogante. "_Seguro que no, el viejo está alardeando_", fue su primer deducción.

—Puedes creerme, lo sabré… ahora bien, ummmh… los únicos papeles que encontré tuyos fueron de una _Obra Pía_… Manigoldo Servadio…

—No quiero el apellido de ese sucio orfanato, "_servidor de Dios_" ¡Bah!, yo no sirvo a nadie…

No era la primera vez que Sage escuchaba aquella perorata de no querer conservar algún nombre o apellido, recordaba perfectamente a aquella niña veneciana que fue su discípula, y que mucho antes que Manigoldo, portaba la armadura de Cáncer: Deyanira. Una mujer de una bravura y temple admirable.

—Aquí servirás a una diosa…

—Ya, da igual… pues bueno, no quiero ese apellido…, preferiría… —entrecerró los infantiles ojos y se quedó pensando un momento—, _Cacciatori_… sí, ese me gusta…

—Manigoldo Cacciatori, "_cazador de naturaleza feroz_", un poco presuntuoso ¿No crees?

—Eso jamás… —respondió con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Albafica le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y no sólo era la cuestión de su belleza, era su impenetrable soledad, era la nostalgia en esas pupilas azules, misma que se esforzaba por siempre ocultar. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, lo más cerca posible, lo más cerca que él le dejaba… aunque a veces se llevara uno que otro golpe o una que otra fiebre por el contacto.

Pero él, era un cazador… por eso no se rendía, no cejaba en el intento de derrumbar paso a paso la muralla de la soledad, reflejo de la devastación del otro.

—¿Por qué demonios te esfuerzas tanto en estar aquí, pegado a mí? —farfulló Albafica una vez.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú y yo hicimos un juramento, como guerreros, como pares, eres mi _parabatai_, por si no lo recuerdas… Sage insistió en convertir esto en una especie de ejército tebano… y hacernos pelear en pares, aunque no todos… claro… ¿Quién querría de compañero al aburrido de Asmita?

—Si bueno, juré porque no tenía de otra… lo cual no implica que estés pegado a mí, fastidiándome con tu cháchara absurda día y noche… lanzándome guarradas —casi ladró rabioso.

—Puedes lanzarme besos si gustas —apretó más la cuerda.

—Te voy a lanzar una rosa en esa boca sucia, eso es lo que haré… —dijo dando la vuelta, planeando dejarlo solo.

—Aquí cada quien lanza lo que puede… —ironizó caminando atrás de él… total, el Arconte de Cáncer no era de los que se doblaban ante la negativa.

Albafica negó con la cabeza y acabó riendo por esa última tontería de su compañero.

Sage tenía razón en una cosa: se daba cuenta de cuando Manigoldo había hecho de las suyas, porque aparecía con fiebre, sarpullido… y después… cuando tuvo el tesón suficiente… pasaba días delirando… porque ellos dos… afortunadamente Sage omitía las conclusiones al respecto de aquellas veces en las cuales había terminado revolcándose de dolor, alucinando y nadando entre veneno que su cuerpo luchaba por mimetizar, si él, que era un caballero dorado, no resistía dignamente, no quería imaginar al resto de mortales… salvo uno… uno que resistía al parecer sin ningún problema: Kardia. Siempre fue Kardia…

Curioso era que la vida fuese una especie de cadena de amores no correspondidos…

Manigoldo Cacciatori levantó la vista hacia el horizonte, hacia la villa de Rodorio, había eclosionado la fuerza devastadora de la última y mortífera técnica de Albafica: las agujas formadas con su sangre.

Sage había sido muy claro: nadie salía del recinto de Atenea, toque de queda, salvo para aquellos que fuesen destinados a resguardar Rodorio y las inmediaciones.

Se había creado un vortex completamente oscuro, mismo que su _parabatai_, había contenido con su propio cosmos para evitar que implotara todo el lugar, después… sólo los pétalos de las rosas del hombre más bello habían cubierto la vastedad del horizonte.

Sí… lo sintió brillar con fuerza, hasta el infinito de sus capacidades cósmicas… y luego desaparecer…

Shion subía lentamente las escaleras, llevaba en los brazos el cuerpo devastado, desgarrado y en pocas palabras, roto, el cuerpo de Albafica Brattahlid… aún en aquellas circunstancias, estaba seguro de que atravesaba el camino de los muertos con toda la magnificencia que en vida tuvo.

No lloró.

Sólo se enrabietó. Llorar no se le daba… no podía… era algo que nunca aprendió a hacer… apretó los puños y deseó arrojar toda su furia contenida en contra de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, y lo haría… porque él, era un cazador…

—Al fin que aquí, cada quién lanza lo que puede… —murmuró para sí—. _Addio, caro amico_…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Sing with me, sing for the years_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_  
_Sing with me, if it's just for today_  
_Mabye tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

_Dream On, Dream On_  
_Dream yourself a dream come true_  
_Dream On, Dream On_  
_Dream until your dream come true_  
_Dream On, Dream On, Dream On..._

_Dream on, _Aerosmith.


	5. V Fuerte

**V. FUERTE**

(Leo)

**SIDE A**

_How many roads must a man walk down  
Before you call him a man  
How many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand  
How many times must the cannonballs fly  
Before they are forever banned_

_The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind  
The answer is blowing in the wind_

_Blowing in the wind, _Bob Dylan.

* * *

El viento oscilaba las hojas de los árboles, estaba agitado, más de lo normal, inquieto, incluso siseaba, como un centenar de serpientes furiosas, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, murmuró algo ininteligible, parecido a una lengua, si alguien le escuchara pensaría que estaba articulando algo que parecían… ¿palabras? Pero no palabras conocidas por el hombre. Su cabello rubio oscuro, largo y desordenado se mecía al igual que el viento sibilante.

—Los _Anemoi_, están intranquilos... se acerca el momento… —musitó Ilias Liberopoulos, el Arconte de Leo.

Había observado las estrellas la noche anterior y desde luego notó que los astros estaban cambiando, los designios de las Moiras estaban trazados, perfectamente sabía que una vez dictada la sentencia, no había nada más que hacer… sólo el decidir qué era lo que se hacía con el tiempo que quedaba.

Un niño pequeño se acercó corriendo hacia él, se abrazó a una de sus piernas y le contempló con aquella mirada cristalina, pura, dentro de aquellas pupilas distinguía el fuego de Prometeo, tal como debía ser, la misma clase de fuego que guardaban todos ellos, todos los que nacían acogidos por la quinta casa.

El pequeño rio y apretó su rostro contra la musculosa pierna de su padre. Ilias bajó la mano para acariciar la pequeña cabeza.

—Attis, te hacía dormido —una sonrisa tímida se dibujó entre la hirsuta barba que crecía a diestra y siniestra por su rostro, como un campo de flores silvestres.

—Tardabas en volver y tengo hambre, papá —confesó frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre tienes hambre —le dijo tomándolo de la mano, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la modesta cabaña que ocupaban en medio del bosque, completamente solos—, había algunos higos, moras…

—Ya me los comí —admitió azorado el pequeño.

—Bien, tal vez haya un trozo de queso que no descubriste.

—¿En serio? —abrió los ojos azules como platos.

Muy poco hizo falta para saciar el hambre del pequeño Attis Liberopoulos, comía poco, pero comía muchas veces al día, como un pajarillo; cuando finalmente el niño cayó rendido por el sueño Ilias lo llevo en vilo hacia la cama, lo depositó con cuidado, se sentó cerca de él, lo contempló a la breve luz de la hoguera que amortizaba a duras penas la oscuridad en la cabaña.

Visto así, aquel niño tenía rasgos muy precisos de su madre: la misma nariz, la misma boca, el mismo color de cabello, la misma sonrisa… idéntica… verlo a él era darse cuenta de la existencia de ella: Aspasia.

Cubrió al cachorro con la manta y le dejó a solas, se dirigió a la otra habitación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar habitación. No había nada, pertenencias no las tenía, eran muy pocas, la cama sencilla y nada más.

Se acostó, colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Podía ver en la profundidad de sus recuerdos su vida, años atrás, cuando todavía no se entregaba a la madre Tierra y a la Naturaleza.

Aspasia… la mujer que amó… y a la que él mismo acabó por fastidiar. Bien se lo había dicho Zakros, el Arconte de Escorpión, el que fue su amigo, en aquella última pelea encarnizada, la última en el Santuario.

Era de todos conocida la profunda enemistad entre Zakros e Ilias, y era penoso, les habían visto pelear una y otra vez, discutir, gritarse hasta el cansancio, lo que no sabían era el por qué. Sagramore de Capricornio, el español, trató de mediar tantas veces, siempre en vano… no sabían que el profundo rencor de Zakros se debía a Aspasia, a la mujer que ambos desearon.

—Cabrón escorpión —pronunció en un susurro.

"_Vas a acabar fastidiándola, por tu puto egoísmo, maricón de mierda_", le gritó un día, cuando él regresó a Grecia, después de años de peregrinar por el mundo.

Tenía razón su compañero.

Como razón tuvo la sibila: "_vas a encontrar a una mujer, y tu condena con ella, tu sangre se perpetuará pero ella no se quedará contigo_", él sabía dentro de sí que su heredero era ese hijo… el de la mujer que lo dejaría, por eso Zakros nunca lo perdonó…

La noche en la cual estaban ambos azotando, literal, la cama… lo pudo notar, lo olía en su piel, tras las cremas perfumadas, en jabón, el perfume floral, el sudor, los fluidos de su cuerpo, la piel de la mujer olía distinto, Ilias poseía un olfato al que nada se le escapaba.

—Hueles… distinto…

—¿A qué…? —inquirió la mujer, debajo de él, aún le abrazaba con las piernas, se retorcía, se encogía contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como pulsaba el orgasmo recién alcanzado.

—Distinto…

Unas semanas después supo por qué… estaba embarazada… y no estaba feliz, de hecho la noticia le aterró. ¿Su heredero… hijo de ella? Se odio a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente listo para sospecharlo, y no tenía nada de sorpresivo, si se la pasaban follando como dos adolescentes… sintió terror, franco y paralizante terror…

"_Los hijos engendrados por los caballeros dorados son distintos, eso lo sabías y no te importó, es distinto el parto, no es un parto fácil ¡Está en los condenados libros! ¡En los Anales!_" le había gritado Zakros cuando se enteró, completamente desquiciado.

Y nunca se lo perdonó… ni él mismo acababa perdonándoselo.

Se fue, vivió con ella, lo más normal posible que pudo, en secreto. Sage sabía que _Regulus_, había comenzado a titilar, lo que significaba que el siguiente Arconte de Leo estaba por nacer, no le era extraño, Ilias mismo le había manifestado su deseo de engendrar a su propio heredero, sólo que el cálculo había salido un poco mal.

—Y la mujer nos dejó… —se torturó una vez más.

El parto había sido tan difícil, había tardado horas, agonizó más allá de lo razonable… horas en las que Aspasia sufrió lo indecible, se desgarró, se desangró, apenas pudo ver al bebé, le llamó Attis… y no volvió a abrir los ojos… una de las estrellas de Géminis se había apagado, Aspasia, Arconte de Géminis, lo había dejado. Se cumplió la profecía. Y su hijo había heredado un poder inconmensurable al ser hijo de dos caballeros dorados...

Attis Liberopoulos, "_niño bello, hijo del hombre libre_".

Se levantó cuando el manto negruzco del cielo se iluminó discretamente, una lluvia de meteoros, _Las Leónidas_, estaban atravesando _Denébola_, estrella doble de Leo, un espectáculo que ocurría una vez cada treintena de años. Una de las estrellas de _Denébola_ brillaba más tímida que la otra.

—Sé lo que significa —masculló—, no puede haber dos bajo el signo de Leo, mi momento ha llegado… para dar inicio al de _Regulus_…

Respiró llenando los pulmones casi hasta sentirse mareado. Sonreía. La Naturaleza le confirmaba que estaba por cumplirse su plazo, y que al menos ese cometido había cumplido: el de dejar al poderoso guardián del fuego de Prometeo… le necesitarían. Sísifo entendería, o al menos esperaba que lo entendiera… los guardianes del Fuego Inicial venían de una estirpe fuerte…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_  
_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come,_  
_Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all_  
_the time_  
_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Bohemian Rhapsody, _Queen.


	6. VI Sabiduría

**VI. SABIDURÍA **

(Virgo)

**SIDE A**

_I, I love the colorful clothes she wears_  
_And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair_  
_I hear the sound of a gentle word_  
_On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_

_Im pickin up good vibrations_  
_She's giving me excitations_  
_Im pickin up good vibrations_

_Good vibrations, _Beach Boys.

* * *

Concentrarse en la meditación, concentrase en la mente en blanco, uno, dos, tres, en… blanco… uno, dos, tres… con-centrar-se… se dirigía a sí mismo ese pensamiento, trataba de mantener la disciplina de no pensar en nada, de…

Era imposible…

Estaba inquieto, estaba seguro, completamente seguro, tan seguro como nunca lo estuvo en su vida, al menos hasta ese entonces, cuando sólo era un efebo… algo raro había percibido tres templos abajo, en el templo doble de los Gemelos, eran dos partes de un todo.

Frunció su exquisito rostro. El ser invidente de nacimiento le había dado una sensibilidad envidiable, percibía sin el engaño de los ojos, muchas veces el peor enemigo. No le hacían falta los ojos, en el mundo había personas que carecían de más cosas, tan básicas como alimento, algún miembro del cuerpo… así que él no echaba en falta los ojos.

Y por eso estaba tan seguro de que algo diferente se percibía en el tercer recinto.

No tenía con quién consultar esa inquietud, no era que fuese muy "_sociable_" con sus compañeros, de hecho era más bien del tipo desconfiado y hasta arisco. A él le venía mejor la soledad, la paz… y no el río de palabras pueriles, bromas obscenas y risas inútiles.

—¿El cansado peregrino es bienvenido en el templo de la Virgen, Asmita, Arconte de Virgo? —susurró una voz conocida.

—Los justos siempre son bienvenidos, Aspros… Arconte de Géminis —contestó con cortesía el joven, aunque no dejaba de ser aquella respuesta eso: una mera cortesía.

—Siempre tan solitario… deberías salir un poco a tomar el aire… hace buen día, este verano es particularmente caluroso —trató de sacarle el tema al otro, sin lograr mucho, de hecho, el griego tuvo la buena puntada de sembrarse delante de su compañero y contemplarlo de cerca, ladeó la cabeza, pasó la mano por sus narices casi, un gesto grosero, comprobando si le veía.

—No me interesa… y deja de hacer eso si no quieres que te eche por dónde entraste… —respondió hosco tomando la muñeca en su mano, la había atrapado con facilidad en aquel jueguecillo grosero.

—Lo siento, no es para que te lo tomes tan a mal… ha sido una broma estúpida —admitió, el otro suspirando, aunque sonriendo.

—Puedo sentir el viento ligerísimo que crea tu cuerpo al moverse, así que prácticamente te veo, además, con una respiración tan forzada y escandalosa como la tuya, cualquiera te detectaría a un millar de metros…

Algo en aquella sentencia hizo que Aspros diera un ligero paso hacia atrás, se quedó serio, y casi de una pieza…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te ofusques… sólo estaba de paso, en realidad voy con Sage a consultar algo…

No dijeron más, no intercambiaron ninguna otra palabra… pero estaba seguro de que con Aspros… había alguien más, lo sentía en el aire, lo olía… de esa otra persona que se mantenía escondida, en las sombras, provenía un siseo extraño, como a través de una… ¿Máscara?...

Imposible.

Aunque…

La primera vez sucedió cuando iba de paso por el templo, cuando se adentró a él sin solicitar el permiso adecuado, no estaban Hasgardo, Aspros, ni Sísifo, se encontraban fuera, en alguna misión. Así que no vio por qué hacerlo… y fue sólo una fracción de segundos, brevísima… alguien estaba ahí, como un fantasma, oculto… aunque se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, no percibió más, lo que sea que estaba ahí, o quien fuese… se había ocultado muy bien, lo cual le hacía pensar en dos cosas: la primera de ellas, que esa persona poseía la facultad de ocultar su presencia, como los caballeros lo hacían; y la segunda, más preocupante… ¿Qué hacía alguien más en el templo de Aspros? ¿Habría metido a alguna… mujer? ¿Hombre? ¿Algún aprendiz?

Siguió su camino sin detenerse, hasta Virgo.

Y justo ese día tenía la misma sensación.

Sólo que… lo que sea que seguía a Aspros… se había quedado ahí, en su templo.

Se puso de pie, rompió su posición de loto, se volvió al punto exacto, dónde detrás de una de las preciosas columnas jónicas de mármol, había algo… o alguien…

—Ya se ha ido… puedes salir… porque sé que estás ahí…

Se movía tan rápido, de una columna a otra, poseía la velocidad de la luz… ¿Eso era posible? ¿O es que se trataba de una especie de señal de… Buda?

No… eso no era lógico… él, a su joven edad, poseía la sabiduría de la Existencia, del Todo, nada podía escapar de su comprensión, al menos no hasta ese instante.

El extraño se había acercado, en sigilo, ni siquiera parecía tocar el suelo, sus pisadas eran más silenciosas que las de un gato, aquella aparición, había alargado los dedos hasta alcanzar una hebra de cabello largo y rubio… como hilo de oro, lo dejó caer lento… tortuoso, escapaba de sus dedos.

El Arconte de Virgo lo sintió… pero no se movió, no lo agredió, había notado que… no se trataba de un enemigo, el olor… su olor… llegó hasta las fosas nasales, un olor muy peculiar, distinto… pero ligeramente parecido al de Aspros, ligerísimamente reconocía algo del griego.

Levantó la mano, ahí a donde estaba la persona que se atrevía a estar en su templo, sin su permiso, cabía destacar… Lo primero que tocó fue la máscara de piel… una máscara espantosa por su confección tosca, con remaches metálicos, con algunas correas…

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —inquirió.

El extraño guardo silencio una vez más.

—Percibo luz y oscuridad, ¿por qué? ¿Quién…?

Antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, había sentido como se alejaba ligero, y se perdía en la profundidad de su templo hasta desaparecer por completo, lo cual le dejó de peor talante, si eso es posible.

—¿Estaré… alucinando?

De pronto, como balde de agua helada, le vino a la mente algo… algo que alcanzó a escuchar un día, algo que Dègel le estaba diciendo a Kardia, tratando de meter a la fuerza un poco de conocimiento en aquella cabezota dura del cretense: "_En géminis siempre hay dos, pase lo que pase, siempre son dos…_"

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral… sintió la necesidad de dirigirse con Sage… algo no estaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.  
It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore._  
_That long black cloud is comin' down_

_Knockin on Heaven's door, _Bob Dylan.


	7. VII Nobleza

**VII. NOBLEZA **

(Libra)

**SIDE A**

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
still here we are, both of us lonely  
both of us lonely  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
let's make it last, let's find a way  
turn out the light, come take my hand now  
we've got tonight babe  
why don't you stay?_

_We've got tonight, _Bob Seger.

* * *

—¿Este es el Santuario…? ¿Dohko… por qué? ¿Y Atenea…? —gimió el Arconte de Aries, cubierto de barro, de sangre… apenas podía moverse, ya no quedaba casi nada de su brillante cosmos.

Ambos habían sido expulsados, y salvados, por la gracia infinita de Atenea, Dohko aún conservaba fuerza, valor, coraje, la nobleza de su corazón… quizás aún se sentía con fuerzas debido a que… ¿Defteros le había dado… algo? No… no lo recordaba…

Negó con la cabeza, se acercó a paso seguro hasta donde estaba tendido su _parabatai_, le alargó la mano y tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie.

—Atenea se ha ido, Shion… ella dijo: "_Vivan y regresen a la Tierra_"… ¿Recuerdas? —le explico mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo llevaba consigo.

El campo estaba desierto… desierto… todo estaba en ruinas, el Santuario estaba deshecho.

.

.

.

Yang Hao-cun se estiró en la cama, estaba todavía medio dormido, deslizó la mano a su lado y encontró el lecho vacío, groseramente vacío, sin el calor de otro cuerpo ahí, sin la silueta, consuelo de la realidad, que descansaba hasta hacía un par de horas entre las sábanas, junto a él.

Al principio se asustó, pensó que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla extraña, como las que normalmente tenía en esos días. Después, cuando abrió los ojos, los talló con los puños y enfocó… se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cámara Patriarcal…

Una brevísima ráfaga de viento se coló hasta la enorme cama del siglo XVI, exquisitamente decorada, labrada y tapizada, la piel se le erizó. Se incorporó y lo buscó con los ojos.

.

.

.

—Pero… entonces…

—Así es, sólo tú y yo… ni Sasha, ni Alone… ni Tenma…

Shion había levantado la vista a ese amplio campo, al terreno yermo, cubierto de despojos históricos, de columnas jónicas, dóricas, de frisos, de baldosas levantadas… restos de armaduras… cuando uno de sus ojos, el que no estaba sangrando, enfocó la colina en la que se levantaban los doce recintos sagrados, también estaban en ruinas… nada quedaba de ellos que le hiciese reconocerlos, salvo la esencia de sus moradores, aun vigilantes…

—Nadie… —dijo, la voz se le descompuso.

Fue la primera vez que Dohko lo vio quebrarse, la primera y tal vez la única, había temblado, los músculos no le obedecía más que para sentir dolor, dolor inaudito, incalculable, las lágrimas se le escapaban como un raudal por los ojos… el joven chino lo abrazó por la cintura, lo atrapó antes de que fuera a caer hasta el piso, como un fardo… los sostuvo con fuerza, con toda la que fue capaz de sacar de su débil cuerpo. Lo apretó en silencio mientras el otro sollozaba… había recordado lo que Atenea dijo: "_… tú cómo el vigilante de las estrellas malignas, Shion como el Patriarca…_", era la confirmación de que estaban solos, todos sus camaradas habían desaparecido… y la certeza de que… se irían lejos, el uno del otro.

.

.

.

Dejó la cama y se levantó desnudo, el ventanal estaba abierto, la ligera corriente de aire entraba por ahí, aire tibio, del Mediterráneo, Shion descansaba sentado en la silla Luis XIV, cubierto por una fina tela que abrazaba su cuerpo, tal vez seda, no recordaba con exactitud.

Estaba perdido mirando al horizonte, las estrellas…

Caminó hasta ahí, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Shion, este no se volvió, siguió embebido en el manto estelar.

—Tenía cierto tiempo que no se veían las estrellas… sólo el lienzo… —susurró el chino.

—Sí, casi había olvidado como era el cielo estrellado —había admitido el _Strategos_—, ¿te ha despertado la corriente?, lo siento… —se disculpó.

—No, me ha despertado tu ausencia… —confesó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y acomodaba la barbilla sobre su hombro, sus brazos morenos abarcaron ese cuerpo, protagonista de sus amores.

—Mañana te vas…

—Mañana… —afirmó, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, oliendo su cabello, su piel, todo lo estaba guardando y atesorando entre sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

—Vivir es la misión… —había susurrado Dohko a su oído. Luchó lo indecible por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo con él, uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse en pie.

Era gracioso, en ese momento, mientras mantenía a Shion abrazado, había bajado la vista hasta su brazo, Shion tenía aferrada la mellada espada de Libra y él, el escudo del que poco o más bien nada quedaba.

"_Me hizo feliz haberte conocido… nos encontraremos en la Tierra, Dohko…_" fue lo último que le dijo Tenma antes de que fuesen sacados de ahí…

Era injusto… se sentía como se debía sentir un padre enterrando a sus hijos… porque bajo su concepción de vida… los viejos no deberían enterrar a los jóvenes…

—El futuro nos espera Shion…

A lo que el Arconte de Aries, asintió, se separó un instante para observarlo, igual de maltrecho que él.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?… entre cuerpos… escombro…

—Uno nunca pierde lo que ama… ¿O sí?

—Tonto…

.

.

.

—Vuelve a la cama —sugirió de una forma que le invitaba y que a su vez, no aceptaba una negativa.

Sus manos se escaparon por debajo de la ligera ropa de Shion, para tocar su cuerpo tibio, aún magullado, acariciando el lienzo de su piel blanca que le volvía loco de placer, si esa era la última noche, estaba dispuesto a no darle tregua, a no dejarlo ir de ninguna forma… hasta que el sol saliera, si era necesario.

Había abierto una ventana de deseo entre los dos, por una parte deseaba no amarle, sólo hacerlo por hacerlo… pero era imposible, nunca fue de los que hacían las cosas sin un significado, aun las cosas más banales… pero resulta que aquello no era banal y que lo amaba, y lo amaría siempre, porque ambos corazones hace tiempo que se habían vuelto uno solo.

—Dohko… —respondió echando hacia atrás la cabeza, recargándose en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo aquel toque como una descarga de electricidad.

Se puso en pie y se dejó guiar por Shion hacia la mullida cama… no había manera de enterrar ese dolor que sentía y la única manera de amortiguarlo era… perderse entre sus brazos, esos que le protegieron tanto tiempo y de mil maneras… incluso de sí mismo…

—Hasta que el carro de Apolo ilumine el nuevo día… —apuntó el chino.

—Hasta entonces, amigo mío… —dijo como una oración el nuevo _Strategos_.

* * *

**SIDE B**

_And when the broken hearted people  
living in the world agree  
there will be an answer, let it be  
for though they may be parted,  
there is still a chance that they will see  
there will be an answer, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
there will be an answer, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, _Beatles.


	8. VIII Lascivia

**VIII. LASCIVIA **

(Escorpión)

**SIDE A**

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
it's only right  
to think about the girl you love  
and hold her tight  
so happy together  
If I should call you up  
invest a dime  
and you say you belong to me  
and ease my mind  
imagine how the world could be  
so very fine  
so happy together_

_Happy together, _The Turtles.

* * *

Nada era comparable al jodido susto de muerte que le dio la primera vez Dègel, ¿quién se despierta y se encuentra un cuerpo helado a un lado de la cama y encima de él? ¡Como desfallecido! Así fue como lo conoció… tenía unos quince años… se recuperaba de una fiebre de antología… ni siquiera recordaba cómo había ido a dar al templo del Escorpión con todo y la armadura… y tenía en las piernas, acurrucado, a un tío totalmente helado… pensó que incluso estaba tieso… muerto… ¡Un muerto a sus pies! ¡Bonito recibimiento! Él se había jugado la vida contra Zakros Oraios, el Arconte de Escorpión, su maestro ¡Y le recibían con un muerto!

—Por el húmedo coño de Afrodita… —rumió.

Al hablar, el extraño se movió… casi se orinó encima, pensó que o bien aquel raro era una especie de Lázaro, o que él estaba ya en el Inframundo y no en el Santuario.

No comenzaron bien las cosas entre ellos… Kardia nunca tenía buenos comienzos con nadie, después lo supo: era Dègel Aesgir de Ketill, el flamante Arconte de Acuario… los moradores del _thòlos_… los peculiares moradores del templo circular… todo ellos v-í-r-g-e-n-e-s… o al menos eso era lo que él sabía.

"_Ni siquiera intentes acercarte a ellos, si planeas adorar su culo, fracasarás, en especial con la última adquisición de Krest ¡Já!, todos ellos viven en celibato… y déjame decirte que ante Krest… no hay voluntad que se oponga_", eso le dijo su maestro, cuando fueron de Creta, en dónde estaba entrenando, hacia Atenas.

"_¿De verdad viven vírgenes? ¿Y qué hacen entonces, se la jalan?_" Inquirió el joven Kardia arqueando una de sus oscuras cejas.

"_No lo sé, probablemente, da igual. Ahora volvamos… me estabas hablando de la Batalla de Salamina… soy todo oídos…_", cortó el rubio en su peculiar manera de ser: sarcástica.

Lo que no le dijo, es que él dudaba mucho que los caballeros de Acuario, todos, hubiesen mantenido el voto, al menos el que fue su compañero, Paris, no lo hizo… quizás sólo el viejo Krest se había abrazado a su religiosa vida monacal cerrando las piernas y manteniendo los pantalones arriba.

Años después, fue precisamente Dègel el que le contó la vieja historia del juramento de celibato que estaba atado a los moradores de Acuario… que databa de cientos de años atrás, ¿o eran miles?... uno de esos días en los que no se estaban fastidiando… cuando para él, para Kardia, las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar…

Porque tenía que admitirlo: le gustaba… le volvía loco… levantaba su aguijón, _ese_ aguijón, con una velocidad fenomenal, con sólo tener su humanidad cerca se sentía excitado y firme… no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que le gustaba más allá de lo apreciativo. Y de ahí… comenzó su acoso sistemático…

"_Canéfora_", así le llamaba, haciendo burla a aquello de permanecer virgen.

—¿Sabes que el friso del Partenón está inspirado en la morada de los aguadores, en Acuario? —le soltó muy casual un día.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no he leído nada de eso… ¿En dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó el normando con su exquisito y ronroneante acento francés, interesado.

—Sí, claro… las canéforas de Acuario…

—_Bâtard_!

—¿Cómo me llamaste, cabrón? ¡Dilo en griego! Anda… repítelo en griego… —contestó el cretense empezando a cabrearse.

—_Ingenue_… —contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Es verdad… él era un ingenuo, siempre lo fue, porque solo un ingenuo va detrás de los imposibles… sólo un ingenuo cae rendido sin obtener nada. Podía tener un pésimo carácter, ser una verruga en el culo, ser un guarro y un patán… pero Dègel lo venció… de muchas maneras.

Para variar habían acabado en Rodorio, en una taberna, el sacrosanto Dègel-canéfora-de-Acuario, hacia un par de años había encontrado a bien escaparse junto a Kardia por las noches, alcoholizarse y subir dando tumbos, ya fuera a Escorpión o a Acuario… según la cantidad ingerida…, si Dègel venció a Kardia… Kardia corrompió a Dègel… estaban a mano.

Un poco nada más.

—Para de reírte… si no te callas todo el puñetero Santuario se va a despertar, y Sísifo, el inmaculado guardia de las buenas costumbres, nos va a pillar… —farfulló Kardia.

—Como si te importara calentarle las bolas…

—No me importa, pero tampoco quiero tener el culo rajado por los latigazos…

—Valeeee… —el Arconte de Acuario se llevó los dedos a los labios, apuntando que guardaba silencio.

Estaban ahí, en la octava morada, de alguna manera… besándose, de forma soez, sórdida, caliente… ¿Cómo? Quién sabe… la lengua caliente que inspeccionaba la cavidad medianamente tibia del Arconte de Acuario… y la humedad que le recibía gustosa, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, fue el normando quien le echó los brazos por encima, aunque la verdad es que fue más para sostenerse, porque el calor lo estaba agobiando, que por otra cosa.

Calor… Kardia destilaba calor… era una llamarada viviente…

Sentía tanto calor… calor entre las piernas, calor por todos lados, las manos de Kardia le atraparon por las nalgas, como siempre había querido hacer, apretó, recorrió, reconoció, confirmó lo que siempre le había dicho.

—No lo digas… guarro… —dijo contra sus labios.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás buenísimo…? Lo estás…

Sólo un poco más, un poco más. Eso era lo que pensaban ambos, uno de ellos deseando sentir y saber un poco más de aquello que tenía prohibido, y el otro, un poco más para avanzar otro tanto.

Cuando los besos de Kardia pasaron de los labios hacia el cuello, y se escuchó a si mismo gemir, gemir su nombre, fue consciente de que ya no podía seguir, o lo detenía en ese instante o… se acaban los lazos de amistad para convertirse en algo… que no quería ni imaginar… trató de hacer acopio de valor, rememoró su voto de celibato pronunciado ante Sage y ante la efigie de la Infanta Atenea, recordó su juramento como _parabatai_ de Kardia, delante de Sage, de los otros y sus pares… no… ni hablar…

Bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Kardia y con un ligero vaho helado acabó reduciendo a la mitad aquel ariete que se apretaba contra su sexo, el mismo aire gélido alcanzó su propio cuerpo perdiendo la erección que el cretense había provocado, como quien levanta una margarita del suelo.

—¡JODER! ¿Pero qué coño pasa contigo, eh? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Congelarme la maldita ve…?

Los dedos fríos y largos del francés cubrieron sus labios, le sonrió, como siempre, cínico.

—Un día esto no va a ser suficiente para ti… y yo… no puedo ir más allá… —confesó.

—Al menos déjame la opción de decidir si es o no suficiente… —le contestó contra los dedos.

—_No… mon petit ami_…

—Siempre has de salir con algo que no entiendo —refunfuñó malhumorado, sintiendo frío entre las piernas—, algún día Dègel, ya no vas a querer parar y yo no voy a querer detenerme…

—¡Já! Obvio no… la fiebre te hace daño…

¿Quién querría detenerse? ¿Quién? Total… el primer bastión ya había caído…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_  
_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_  
_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_  
_All we do, crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see_  
_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind._

_Dust in the wind, _Kansas.


	9. IX Audaz

**IX. AUDAZ **

(Sagitario)

**SIDE A**

_When the night has come, and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

_Stand by me, _Ben E. King.

* * *

Algunas veces se sentía como una especie de… ¿Secuestrador de niños?, algo similar… primero había sido Attis, su sobrino, hijo de Ilias, su medio hermano… luego fue la mismísima Atenea, Sasha… que por alguna extraña razón no había nacido en el Santuario, ni en las inmediaciones, tampoco había aparecido a los pies de la Atenea Niké, como siglos atrás había sucedido. Sin duda era extraño.

Sísifo Liberopoulos se sentía como el secuestrador oficial.

Y el transportador de bultos también… años atrás había recogido, en un estado deplorable, al recién ordenado Arconte de Escorpión: Kardia, cuando su maestro lo arrojó como un saco de cebollas dentro del barco de Creta hacia el Pireo… agujerado como coladera y ardiendo en fiebre… y así lo tuvo que llevar en la espalda hasta el Santuario, donde Sage maldijo hasta que se cansó.

—Atenea no ha despertado del todo, sospecho que su cuerpo físico ha sido protegido de alguna forma… —sugirió el joven tesalio.

—No estás del todo equivocado, antaño, la reencarnación de Atenea, al menos aquella a la que yo conocí había nacido aquí mismo en Atenas… sin embargo, antes de que ustedes ocuparan los puestos de los Arcontes faltantes, apenas una generación anterior, algunos hechos extraordinarios ocurrieron… —respondió Sage.

—¿Hechos extraordinarios? Bueno… algunos los escuché… ¿Se refiere a la gruta en Italia…?

—Tú eras muy pequeño para recordar eso, sí, la gruta que descubrieron Paris de Acuario y Lugonis de Piscis, de esa gruta escaparon algunos espectros de menor poder que deambularon por el mundo… y uno de los jueces…

—Radamanthys de Wyvern… La gruta fue sellada, según data en los Anales…

—Perdí a tres Arcontes en esa misión: la Arconte de Géminis, la Arconte de Cáncer y el Arconte de Acuario… su sacrificio nos hizo ganar tiempo, tiempo para que Atenea renaciera en un nuevo cuerpo —admitió serio, con el pesar en su rostro. — Es probable que dados los hechos acontecidos tan cercanos a la resurrección, Atenea se haya protegido a sí misma y a su cuerpo, en otro lugar…

La joven Sasha… nada nunca se comparó al dolor de separarla de aquellos niños y arrastrarla a cumplir con su destino, destino del que él tampoco estaba muy seguro.

¿Qué más había arrastrado en su vida? Sí… el nombre de Ilias, ese también… vivir bajo esa leyenda que fue… era duro…

Lo único que no le dolía llevar consigo era… justamente a él… a su… compañero de armas… a él le encantaba llevarlo consigo, a dónde fuera, a cualquier lugar, aunque fuese a las barracas… por supuesto era algo figurado, El Cid nunca iba a ir a dar a ese lugar, no él.

Y se sorprendía a veces soñando con que le pedía que lo llevara… a la cama… eso por supuesto le hubiese hecho sumamente feliz. No tenía nada de malo, _erastes_ o _eromenoi_… daba igual

Sonreía tan poco, hablaba mucho menos, sólo lo necesario, sólo lo prudente, claro que contestaba cuando se le preguntaba algo, pero respondía directo y cortante, quizás eso le gustaba… que una que otra breve y mustia sonrisa, se la dedicara a él.

Era un ejemplo de nobleza, de dedicación y disciplina.

Algunas veces, las menos, le gustaba interrogarlo, acorralarlo con sus preguntas, sólo para darse cuenta de que le dirigía miradas asesinas aunque su gesto fuese adusto.

—Hablas mucho, igual que el resto… —farfullo el español mientras partía en dos, con un golpe preciso, la protección del pecho de Sísifo—, y por eso te distraes…

—Y tú hablas poco, no te sientas grande, ha sido una casualidad… —replicó el tesalio.

—Mmmh…

—Oye… ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—No.

—¡Vamos!

—Ya conozco tus preguntas, y la del resto de vosotros, cotillas... —antes de que cortara una de las grebas con su brazo afilado, Sísifo le atrapó, bloqueando el mismo y sosteniéndolo entre ambas palmas de las manos.

—Te tengo… de todos modos voy a preguntar.

El Cid se encogió de hombros y se soltó, recuperó su brazo y mano de entre la tibieza del griego, que le sostuvo más de lo necesario.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros, por toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

—El Cid…

—Ese no es tu nombre —contestó arqueando una ceja morena, sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de curiosidad—, es costumbre de muchos dejar atrás su nombre civil…

—Pues el mío es ese.

—Seguro que no. Dicen que Sagramore te encontró por casualidad…

—Dicen muchas cosas. —Respondió dando la vuelta, el entrenamiento había terminado por ese día, y si Sísifo pensaba quedarse a parlotear ahí… por él, que lo hiciera.

—Siempre tus respuestas que no llegan a ningún lado.

—Y tú con tus preguntas absurdas.

—Oye majo… sé que no te llamas El Cid… —le contestó con una sonrisa dándole alcance y casi sembrándose delante de su compañero, a una distancia pequeña, desde la cual podía observar las minúsculas venas en sus sienes… su piel era tan blanca… sus ojos azul ultramar… el conjunto era exótico, sin duda, le contemplaba audaz—, algún día me lo dirás.

—¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Entonces sí tienes otro nombre…

—No dije eso…

—Tienes cara de… ¿Roberto? ¿Luis? No conozco nombres españoles… ¿Alfredo?

—Para de gilipolleces…

—Mejor que te acostumbres a ellas… —bromeó caminando a su lado.

—No.

—Vamos, soy un buen amigo, aguantarte a ti debe ser algo digno de los trabajos de Heracles.

—Amigo ¿eh?... en fin, hablas mucho…

Sísifo acabó riendo de esa aseveración.

"_Algún día acabaré sabiéndolo… algún día…_" pensó para sus adentros mientras jugaba con un guijarro arrojándolo y atrapándolo en el aire.

* * *

**SIDE B **

_Say I'm gonna leave a hundred times a day_  
_it's easier said than done_  
_when you just can't break away (when you just can't break away)_

_Oh young hearts run free_  
_never be hung up, hung up like my man and me, my man and me_  
_ooh, young hearts, to yourself be true_  
_don't be no fool when love really don't love you, don't love you_  
_It's high time now just one crack at life_  
_who wants to live in, in trouble and strife_

_Young hearts run free,_ Candi Station.


	10. X Superior

**X. SUPERIOR **

(Capricornio)

**SIDE A**

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence._

_The sound of silence, _Simon & Garfunkel.

* * *

"_Ojos azules, ni confíes ni te enamores_", eso es lo que decía el viejo dicho, o tal vez recordaba mal, ni siquiera sabía en dónde lo había escuchado o leído, ¿o es que se lo había dicho alguien? Era probable, que alguien se lo hubiese dicho… se auto engañaba… claro que sabía quién se lo había dicho, era ella… la que entrenó a su lado cuando eran muy jóvenes, de la que nunca volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

Cuando era niño pensaba que vivía en un mundo sin equilibrio alguno, en donde los que eran ricos y poderosos controlaban el destino de aquellos que eran menos afortunados. España era un baluarte de la fe, de las buenas costumbres y del progreso, o al menos eso era de lo que se vanagloriaban los españoles, aunque lo cierto era que vivían en una completa ignorancia y la mayor parte del tiempo se aferraban a costumbres ancestrales y hasta cierto punto esclavistas, eran esclavos de la fe, de una iglesia que bendecía a los adinerados y que sangraba al pueblo.

No hacía falta mucho entendimiento para darse cuenta de ello, a su escasa edad lo sabía. Él tenía fe, claro que la tenía, fe en Dios, fe en su palabra y en la bondad, pero se cuestionaba los alcances de la misma, y sobre todo, se cuestionaba el poder del Santo Oficio.

Rodrigo Villamayor y Modejar era su nombre, último heredero de los Villamayor, de una familia llena de renombre y títulos, de rancio abolengo, más rancio que abolengo. Los Villamayor habían acompañado al rey Fernando III en la reconquista de Sevilla alrededor de 1247, desde entonces se habían establecido justo en ese lugar, en Sevilla.

Siempre había deseado vivir en un mundo más justo, en un lugar en el cuál no hubiese tanta desigualdad, pero desde luego aquellos eran pensamientos peligrosos y deseos tal vez idealistas, más valía tener cuidado y no andar soltando declaraciones y discursos como esos en cualquier lugar.

_Cristianos viejos_, llamaba para sus adentros a la facción más ortodoxa de españoles.

Las espadas siempre le gustaron, toda la vida, incluso cuando fue mayor, las espadas representaron un placer culpable en su vida. Nunca se olvidó de Toledo, esa hermosa provincia en la que le hubiese gustado vivir, y de ser posible, si él hubiese podido elegir su oficio, habría sido un maestro herrero, un forjador de espadas. Ahí le regalaron la primera espada que tuvo, la que iniciaría una colección llamativa, la espada de Toledo: una cazoleta ricamente labrada con una caprichosa guarda y la vaina igualmente exquisita.

Sabía distinguir el peso exacto, el equilibrio, podía determinar si se mellaría o no, podía saber si sería una espada perfecta… así como años después, cuando empezó a entrenar para ser un guerrero de Atenea, supo que él mismo sería la espada perfecta… no importaba a qué precio, él conseguiría ser una espada sin parangón.

Cuando su fe se quebró y huyó después de interrumpir una condena del Santo Oficio, lo único que llevaba era la cazoleta toledana, Sagramore, el Arconte de Capricornio lo encontró, y fue el quién le mostro un camino distinto al de las leyes de la Iglesia y de los hombres, le enseñó un camino más justo para llegar a la humanidad y protegerla. El dejó de ser Rodrigo, y se convirtió en El Cid…

Mine…

Ella se llamaba Mine, ella que le hizo jurar que se convertiría en la mejor espada, y lo juró, en su lecho de muerte, carcomida por la tuberculosis, le prometió eso. Ella tenía los ojos azules…

Fue investido con el cargo de Arconte de Capricornio, y después de algún tiempo, cuando Zakros Oraios, el Arconte de Escorpión abdicó en favor de su alumno, Kardia, él y Sagramore regresaron a Atenas, abandonaron el refugio de la Sierra Nevada… se encontró con su verdadero destino.

Y lo primero que vio en aquel refugio magnifico, ancestral, piedra sobre piedra, fueron otros ojos azules, unos ojos curiosos y llenos de bondad, aunque la curiosidad normalmente era mayor. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que esos ojos azules le seguían interesados.

Aunque él, El Cid, no se volvió siquiera para mirarlo.

Colgó la espada cazoleta cerca de la cama, en la estancia privada de su templo. Su único recuerdo de España, lo único que había traído consigo. Estaba embebido con el brillo del acero toledano, parafraseaba otro de esos viejos dichos sobre las espadas… el que decía que…

—Bienaventurados los dioses y la gracia de Atenea que acoge al nuevo Arconte de Capricornio, ¿hay aquí refugio para el cansado visitante? —arguyó una voz masculina, aclarándose la garganta.

El Cid arqueó una ceja, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué tenía que contestar, claro que había leído las reglas mínimas de etiqueta y los códigos de comportamiento, así como los cientos de pasajes de Historia del Santuario, pero… no tenía preparada una respuesta para eso.

—Sí.

Fue todo lo que dijo, era más que obvio que se trataba de un guerrero de Atenea, sus cosmos lo delataba. Salió adusto al pasillo para encontrarse con el hombre que… caminaba muy quitado de la pena hacia donde él estaba sin haber esperado siquiera una invitación de su parte hacia la zona privada de Capricornio.

El español tuvo un ataque.

—¡Ah! Ahí estás… —el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se acercó amistoso, le tendió la mano—, soy Sísifo Liberopoulos, Arconte de Sagitario, tenía ganas de conocer al alumno de Sagramore.

—El Cid —le contestó, le tendió la mano para saludarlo y la retiró de inmediato.

Sísifo ya se había internado a la estancia privada, sin más, y estaba ahí muy campechano contemplando _sus cosas_.

—Lo siento, no he esperado a que me invitaras a pasar… discúlpame —enrojeció el griego—, El Cid, ¿así te llamas?

—Sí.

—Vaya, nombre… ¿Como El Cid Campeador?

—Algo así… siéntate… estás cansado, ¿no? —le indicó una silla.

Sísifo acabó soltando una carcajada, a lo que El Cid puso mala cara, en primera le molestaban las invasiones, en segunda, las risas escandalosas y en tercera…

—No, no, sólo era parte del procedimiento para solicitar tu permiso, aunque como acto hospitalario, te lo agradezco.

—Ah… —farfulló azorado.

—Una espada española… no había visto otra, el _Strategos_ Sage tiene una… ¿De dónde es? —y sin más, el tesalio se lanzó hasta la cama y la descolgó, la sacó de la vaina con nula destreza, como se si tratara de un hilacho y empezó a jugar con ella.

El hispano se quedó boquiabierto de aquel acto invasivo, impío… e imprudente… le dieron ganas de darle una patada en el culo y echarlo.

Y recordó aquello de… "_si una dama saca de la vaina la espada, la dama tiene que ser besada_", ¡pero esa de ahí no era una dama! ¡Y tampoco lo iba a besar!, se agachó a tiempo antes de que el otro le diese con ella en el rostro.

—Eres muy torpe, deja eso ahí —murmuró quitándole la espada de las manos y guardándola—, ¿te han dicho que no puedes ir por ahí desenfundando espadas así?

—Lo siento… —comentó apenado—, traje algunas cosas para ti, higos, queso, vino… lo he dejado todo en la entrada, acepto una copa de vino.

—¿Vino?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Era una pregunta, no un ofrecimiento.

—Por eso, acepto, gracias…

—Hablas demasiado… —farfulló saliendo de la cámara privada, seguido de cerca por aquel hombre griego que le preguntaba esto o aquello, iba hablando tras él como si nada.

"_Ojos azules, ni confíes ni te enamores_".

* * *

**SIDE B**

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_Stairway to heaven, _Led Zeppelin.


	11. XI Vacío

**XI. VACÍO **

(Acuario)

**SIDE A**

_Only you can make this world seem right  
only you can make the darkness bright  
only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you  
Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny_

_Only you, _The Platters.

* * *

"_Sólo te pido que no juegues conmigo, es lo único que te pido_", eso fue lo que el Arconte de Acuario le pidió una vez al griego, cuando aquello dejo de ser una amistad ambigua para convertirse en algo más allá de lo imaginable… había roto muchas reglas, había roto sus propios juramentos… y no conforme con ello… había pecado de impiedad, de blasfemo… habían hecho un juramento, que nada tenía que ver con convertirse en _parabatai_ el uno del otro… el rito profano que les valdría la expulsión probablemente… el juramento del viejo Código Micénico… la degradación de la orden…

—Tú… maldito degenerado, siempre tú… —farfulló Dègel.

"…_mío por toda la eternidad…_", le dijo, y de haber sabido que cuando Sage le entregó el corazón débil de Kardia, las llamas de ese hombre lo consumirían… tal vez no habría aceptado…

Habían jurado por Afrodita Urania, ellos, los guerreros de la orden, sólo juraban por la infanta Atenea… en ello radica que lo que hicieron… era un acto profano… y a él, a Dègel, no le importó… si se trataba de Kardia era capaz de doblegarse…

Krest se lo dijo: que jamás se le ocurriera anteponer el corazón a sus obligaciones… Unity… también se lo gritó la última vez en Bluegard, cuando estaban en la cama, que no cometiera la estupidez de irse tras un "_hijo del Sol_", como él ruso los llamaba despectivamente… pero a ninguno le hizo caso… sólo siguió su corazón…

Kardia le enseñó tantas cosas… y ahora… ¿qué carajo era lo que hacía con el corazón roto? Eso no se lo dijo, no le dijo que hacer con sus emociones quebradas y derramadas en los recuerdos, en el tiempo… no se lo dijo…

Ese maldito niñato… Yato… y luego aquel otro, el jodido, mustio y afeminado Arconte de Piscis… ese fue el que más le dolió, ese fue el que le hizo reventar de rabia… porque siempre lo supo, y siempre se lo dijo… que Albafica buscaba algo más que su… ¿Amistad? ¡Amistad! ¡Solo un tarado como Kardia no se habría dado cuenta!, pero él tenía razón…

Y ahora estaba ahí… solo, con el mundo viniéndosele encima, el poder de sus emociones desgraciadas cayéndole encima como una marejada que lo estaba engullendo, no podía perdonar, no podía sentir nada que no fuera rabia, celos… y dolor, dolor inconmensurable… le resultaba imposible reconocer a ese fantasma que exige no desaparecer de su vida: amor.

Su corazón de hielo roto lo trastornó absolutamente, resurgiendo de vez en vez como la resurrección de un paraíso perdido, enterrado en una región prohibida entre la memoria y el olvido.

Emponzoñado…

Y al final no le sorprendía que él estuviese así, hecho pedacitos y el otro cabrón, impúdico, hijo de la más puta entre las putas, seguía la vida como si nada… no había nada de extraño. Eso también lo intuía desde hace tiempo: que Kardia, de los dos, era el más fuerte… le era tan claro como que el griego iba a sobrevivir a su propia condición y a su corazón enfermo, el sobreviviría…

"_Cazador de estrellas… mi guerrero tebano…_" aun lo escuchaba en sus noches más lánguidas, aquellas en las que la tragedia de su vida le escupía a la cara en la frialdad del _thòlos_ de Acuario, y siempre escucharía esas palabras, siempre… como una plegaria… siempre…

Era un discapacitado de sus emociones.

El normando acabó carcajeándose vivamente de su propia estupidez, reía de lo irónico que le resultaba todo, porque en vez de mantenerse en vela en su templo, consagrándose a Atenea, casi a las puertas de la Guerra Sagrada, ahí estaba él con sus líos sentimentales, líos en los que no se habría metido si se hubiese dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ser el guerrero de los hielos que se esperaba que fuese.

Ahí estaba solo, patético, miserable. Con lo poco que le quedaba de cuerdo, pendiendo de un hilo.

—Todos los que se han vanagloriado en poemas, ensayos, novelas, en las tragedias… todos se pueden ir a la mierda, porque no tienen ni puta idea de lo que se siente… ni mínimamente —razonó en voz alta, apretó los puños.

El dolor le hizo bajar la mirada hacia las palmas enrojecidas de sus manos… ahí en donde tempo atrás se habían cortado tanto él como Kardia, las heridas estaban aflorando. No tenía sentido, esas heridas ya habían cerrado.

—Y ahora… los dioses me castigan por mi blasfemia y por la tuya… —dijo lleno de rabia.

Con el corazón roto y las cicatrices abiertas levantó la mano derecha concentrando el poder de su golpe mortal, el hielo comenzó a formarse impoluto, como diamantes, la temperatura descendió a toda velocidad, su cabello empezó a ondear a su alrededor y el viento congelante rodeó el cuerpo del Arconte de Acuario…

"_Canéfora…_" escuchó la voz de Kardia entre risas… su risa fácil…

Dirigió el torrente congelado de su polvo de diamantes hacia el precioso jardín de rosas que tan amorosamente cuidaba Albafica Brattahlid, congeló todo, palmo a palmo, las flores rápidamente se cristalizaron apagando su belleza colorida para convertirse en esculturas de hielo… muertas… muertas como su corazón… todo el jardín muy pronto quedó reducido a un camposanto de hielo que nadie podría descongelar… era un mudo testigo de su encono… y una manera de joderlo, a los dos.

El último disparo de hielo salido de su mano sangrante se disipaba en el jardín del templo de los peces al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas le cegaban la vista y resbalaban convirtiéndose en cristales sobre sus mejillas… el último rescoldo de su corazón de cristal, roto y muerto como aquel jardín…

Había llorado, lágrimas de cristal, el Arconte de Acuario lloró como no se pensó capaz de hacerlo… pero eso… nunca nadie lo sabría… que en ese lugar se había acabado por quebrar desde adentro, irremediablemente…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Your time has come to shine.  
All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine.  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind._

_Bridge over troubled water, _Simon & Garfunkel.


	12. XII Oscuro

**XII. OSCURO**

(Piscis)

**SIDE A**

_Yeah  
My mind's such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over_

_Crimson and clover, over and over._

_Crimson and clover, _Tommy James & The Shondells.

* * *

El niño, casi efebo, se encontraba alejado de todos, sentado en un trozo de columna que estaba ahí sembrado muy surrealistamente, a decir verdad, los restos de viejas columnas y templos que estaban regados a lo largo y ancho de Atenas eran en sí un espectáculo perturbador, algunas veces le parecía que el paisaje poseía una nostalgia insospechada.

El cabello lacio, clarísimo, colgaba por su rostro y nuca, sus ojos azules, perpetuamente tristes se concentraban en la herida que tenía en la mano. Minutos atrás estaba entrenando con Lugonis, ellos dos, solos, alejados de todos, el par de anormales y fenómenos de circo. Por obvias razones, tenían que permanecer alejados de la humanidad, aunque Albafica aún no tenía un veneno tan potente como el de su maestro… ya habían comenzado el ritual de los Lazos Rojos, gota a gota, habían intercambiado sangre de forma que el veneno del Arconte de Piscis se apoderara del torrente sanguíneo de él y eventualmente… o moriría o resistiría, y sería el siguiente Arconte de Piscis.

En un principio, años atrás, no estaba tan seguro de querer tomar esa senda, como un guerrero… pero su vida había sido Lugonis, el jardín que circuncidaba Piscis… y nada más, su única familia era él, su único compañero era él… lo amaba, como un hijo ama a un padre, y más que eso.

Había elegido la soledad, la había abrazado, igual que Lugonis lo había hecho en su momento. Había preferido un oscuro andar por la Tierra.

Así que ahí estaba siendo miserable por la herida en la palma de su mano: una caída cuando su maestro le atacó, y él no previó el golpe bien asestado que le dio en el abdomen, lo dejó sin aire, tirado como hoja… después uno de los escuderos había ido a llamarle, Sage tenía algo que decirle, por ello estaba solo observando su sangre escurrir sin preocuparse de nada… si no había nadie ahí, no había riesgo de contagio.

—Hola, extraño.

Una voz infantil, menos infantil que la suya, le había sacado de sus pensamientos, había violado ese pequeño escondrijo de ellos, de los dos Piscis, le molestó, así que ni siquiera se volvió para contestarle.

—No puedes estar aquí. Este lugar está vedado.

—Ufff… ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cobrarme peaje? ¿Sacarme de un lugar que evidentemente es público? Al menos para los que habitan el refugio y sus alrededores.

Albafica se volvió molesto por esa afirmación, se encontró con que la voz le pertenecía a un niño flacucho, no muy alto y con un rostro ojeroso, lo observaba con las manos en jarras sobre la cadera, portaba el uniforme de entrenamiento y traía las protecciones puestas.

—Es peligroso, vete.

—¡Bah! ¿Y así es como pagan mi amabilidad? Al menos pudiste decir "hola".

Los cabellos de aquel niño caían desordenados por encima de sus hombros, como si cada hebra tuviese vida propia y decidiera hacia dónde acomodarse.

—Bueno no he sido yo el que ha hablado, ni tengo interés en hacerlo, ya te puedes marchar —cortó Albafica, con una mirada inicua.

—Te has lastimado —observó el inoportuno señalando con el dedo.

Y sin darle tiempo de mandarlo a paseo por sus oportunos descubrimientos, el extraño se acercó a paso seguro hasta él, arrancó un pedazo de tela de su propia ropa, una tira y se agachó para inspeccionar la herida abierta en su mano, misma que él ya había olvidado. Tomó la mano de Albafica y la empezó a envolver cuidadosamente en el improvisado lienzo, con una destreza que sólo podía ser de otro futuro caballero en entrenamiento.

Aparte de una educación minuciosa y profunda en alquimia, astronomía, astrología, historia, literatura, latín, griego antiguo y entrenamiento físico, todos sabían algo de herbolaria, medicina, y sabían curar sus propias heridas, regresar huesos a su lugar… muchas curiosidades, no eran sólo soldados burdos e ignorantes.

El vendaje cruzado, perfecto, le dijo que ese niño no era un simple paje.

Tenía un rostro particularmente agradable, a pesar de su delgadez, podía ver los estragos de una enfermedad, estaba seguro de ello, y a pesar de todo, tenía una mirada divertida, amigable…

Quitó la mano con violencia y se echó hacia atrás automáticamente, poniendo distancia entre el extraño y su cuerpo.

—¡Tonto! No te acerques… ¡Ni siquiera debiste tocarme!

—¿Ahora por qué te pones histérico? —inquirió el niño que estaba con una rodilla clavada en el piso y una leve mancha de sangre en los dedos.

—Tocaste la sangre, tenemos que… ¡Dioses! Esto no habría pasado si tú no hubieras…

—Relájate… —se encogió de hombros y acabó por limpiarse la sangre en la ropa, ni siquiera se inmutó… ni siquiera tuvo una reacción…

—Enséñame la mano —ordenó Albafica, aterrado.

El otro obedeció y le mostró la mano: no había nada, ni irritación, ni sarpullido, ni quemaduras… nada… eso era imposible, aunque el veneno en él no era tan concentrado aún, por menos que eso ya había dejado inconsciente a uno que otro por accidente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó levantándose del piso, arqueando una ceja morena.

—¿Por qué… no tienes reacciones?

—¿Reacción a qué?

—¡A la sangre! Mi sangre esté envenenada…

—Solo los guerreros del Templo de los Peces tienen la sangre envenenada… o eso es lo que sé…

—¿Por qué no te ha afectado? —ignoró su comentario esperando verlo caer envenenado en cualquier momento. Pero eso no sucedió, ni siquiera parecía tener indicios.

Era imposible, por mucha resistencia que tuviera, y lo dudaba viendo su tamaño, peso y condición, era imposible que estuviese así como si nada.

—Porque yo porto otro tipo de veneno…y tal vez la condición defectuosa de mi corazón irrigue de manera menos contundente tu veneno…

—No hay ningún otro guerrero que sea portador… a menos…

—Bueno ha sido un placer charlar contigo acerca del peaje del lugar y de la sangre, me voy… antes de que empiecen a gritarme a voz de cuello, supongo que después nos veremos — el invasor saludo brevemente con la cabeza y dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta del otro, a la mitad de sus pasos se volvió para contemplar al joven ahí petrificado—, me llamo Hel… me puedes decir Kardia, así me dice mi maestro… —puntuó y le dio un adiós despatarrado con la mano al aire.

—Albafica… yo me llamo Albafica… —murmuró, aunque no estaba seguro de si el extraño había escuchado.

Observó su mano recientemente vendada y mil interrogantes se dibujaron en su rostro marmóreo. A veces era un olvidadizo, algunas veces, pero ese nombre ni lo que ocurrió esa tarde de principios de verano… eso no lo olvidaría…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_I am a passenger  
And I ride and I ride  
I ride through the city's backside  
I see the stars come out of the sky  
Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky  
You know it looks so good tonight  
I am a passenger  
I stay under glass  
I look through my window so bright  
I see the stars come out tonight_

_The passenger, _Iggy Pop.

**FIN **


End file.
